dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Lu Bu
Lu Bu appears in Dimension Brawl as a playable character. He is available via downloadable content. Backstory Lu Bu is a warrior who wants to prove his strength to all. First serving his adopted father, Dong Zhuo, he defies the Allied Forces at Hu Lao and Si Shui Gates. Known for his ferocity in the former battle, Yuan Shao warns his officers to steer clear of him in every game. In most titles, he has a special duel with Liu Bei and his brothersduring the conflict. Not one to trust Dong Zhuo, he often gives into Diaochan's deception and rebels against his former master in their story modes. In other characters' scenarios, he wanders the land after his benefactor's death and steals Xia Pi away from Liu Bei. Facing Cao Cao and Liu Bei's armies at the castle, Lu Bu dies after his defeat. His story in Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends has him start as an obedient subject to Dong Zhuo. Lu Bu doesn't care for the portly one's ambitions and only desires to fight. After their victory at Hu Lao Gate, Dong Zhuo's influence grows and he has a portion of the alliance submit to him. Lu Bu continues to aid Dong Zhuo by killing Cao Cao at Guan Du and rescuing his lord from Liu Bei at Wan Castle. While Liu Bei's army tries to flee from capture, his forces are stopped by Lu Bu at Chang Ban. Upset at the turn of events and seeing no reason for them to continue fighting, Diao Chan and Zhang Liao desert Dong Zhuo. Lu Bu, who wants them to help him, retrieves their loyalty after he catches them at the Five Passes. The trio work together to rebel against Dong Zhuo, putting an end to the tyrant at Chi Bi and making Lu Bu the land's new leader. Lu Bu only serves Dong Zhuo until they defeat the Allied Forces in Dynasty Warriors 4. Soon after their victory over Yuan Shao, he slays his former liege. He is labeled a threat to the rest of the regional lords and survives their siege against him at Xia Pi. Cao Cao, Sun Jian and Liu Bei try to stop him, but his forces prevail over all others. Lu Bu becomes the land's great unifier in the new time of peace. His Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion details his indomitable defense at Hu Lao Gate. After slaying many soldiers, Sun Jian and Cao Cao challenge him. Once they fall, the three oath brothers face him. When the trio are cut down, Yuan Shao declares that taking the gate is a lost cause and orders his army to retreat. Dynasty Warriors Advance gives Lu Bu his own campaign starting in the Yellow Turban Rebellion where he single-handedly eliminates Zhang Jiao and his followers. Dong Zhuo takes notice of his might and adopts him, though the warrior grows weary of the tyrant's demands during their battle against Yuan Shao's coalition. Tired of being viewed as a lapdog by everyone, he betrays Dong Zhuo and usurps his position only to disappear after Cao Cao overwhelms him through sheer numbers. Years later, Lu Bu avenges himself by barging his way through the Battle of Chi Bi to defeat Cao Cao before turning on Wu. Even with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei arriving to stop him, he manages to deal a serious blow against Sun Jian and finishes off the Sun family at He Fei. He then crushes Liu Bei's forces at Yi Ling, leaving Wei as his final opponent. Upon facing Cao Cao, the warrior finds himself surrounded by Sun Jian and Liu Bei who survived their previous defeats. Lu Bu slays all three leaders and overshadows their exploits in history. Dynasty Warriors 5 has Lu Bu additionally defend Si Shui Gate. After the battle of Hu Lao Gate, he kills Dong Zhuo on Diao Chan's requests. His adopted father's followers disagreed with Lu Bu's actions and chased him out from the capital. Left with no land of his own, he briefly wanders into Yuan Shao's care and assists the battle against Gongsun Zan at Chang Shan. Though his rival is defeated thanks to Lu Bu's efforts, Yuan Shao begins to fear Lu Bu and wants the warrior dead due to his past treachery. Liu Bei shelters him at Xia Pi, but he takes the lord to be a weak ruler. He steals the position away from his new benefactor and faces the army against him with his might. Alone and disappointed, he decides to ride off on Red Hare to search for a land worthy of him. Diao Chan and Zhang Liao loyally follow him. He shares his Legend Mode with them in the Xtreme Legends''expansion, which details when he recruits Chen Gong. Lu Bu's ending scene in ''Dynasty Warriors: Online has him watch the land with Red Hare. Dissatisfied by a land with no battles or conflict, he decides to ride out in search of new challenges while allowing the player to accompany him. Lu Bu has already killed Dong Zhuo when his story starts in Dynasty Warriors 6. Driven from the capital, Chen Gong gives his lord an interesting alternative: make a new path for himself in the chaos and take the land. He gains a new base for his forces by forcing Liu Bei's forces away from Xia Pi. Though it has no business with him, he dives straight into the battle between Cao Cao and Yuan Shao at Guan Du, defeating both parties with his army. Hearing the petty ambitions of Liu Yong, Yan Baihu, Wang Lang, and other individuals from Jiang Dong, he deals with them personally at Shi Ting. When Sun Quan joins forces with Liu Bei to end Cao Cao at Chi Bi, Lu Bu is fascinated by the battle at sea, routing both leaders. This angered Dian Wei and Zhou Yu, who then attempt to avenge their fallen masters, uniting their talents to end Lu Bu. Upon their defeat, the armies from the battle are scattered and Lu Bu's army heads towards Mt. Ding Jun. Opposing them are the resurrected Dong Zhuo and Zhang Jiao, both who are spiteful towards Lu Bu. They escape from death a second time and unite with Lu Bu's previous opponents in an attempt to eradicate the warrior. Undeterred, he faces them at Hu Lao Gate. Slaying his entire opposition in the battle, he becomes the land's new ruler. The wars don't end, however, as several other forces march against him during his ending. Even so, Lu Bu is pleased to have ample opportunities to fight someone. In Chapter 2 for every kingdom in Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce, Lu Bu can be seen above the weapon Dong Zhuo placed at Hu Lao Gate, Bi Xie. Similar to previous games, he will betray Dong Zhuo and start a campaign of his own to conquer the land. He is killed at Bai Men Tower but raises from his grave in Chapter 6, causing the three kingdoms to form another alliance to bring his reign of chaos to an end. Lu Bu's otherworldly strength corrupts the land's spiritual guardians, the kingdoms' respective animal avatars. The Allied Forces manage to seal them all and kill Lu Bu once more at Xia Pi Castle. During the second chapter of the Conqueror's Arc in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2, Lu Bu rises from the dead once more to save Diao Chan from Xiang Yu's assault. Eager to face his new rival in a proper battle, he willingly joins forces with his former enemies to make this happen. Dynasty Warriors 7 has Lu Bu appear briefly in the three kingdoms' Story Modes. During Wei's Story Mode, he attempts to capture a fleeing Cao Cao through the capital yet fails due to Chen Gong's intervention. He acts as the beefy guard for Hulao Gate and kills Dong Zhuo after the conflict. Becoming a landless wanderer, he barges into the Battle of Xu Province to oppose Cao Cao. Lu Bu brazenly offers his arm to Liu Bei and is accepted into Liu Bei's custody. When his benefactor drops his guard, however, Lu Bu steals Xu Province for himself. To counter, Liu Bei joins forces with Cao Cao at Xiapi. When the captured Lu Bu struggles against his bonds, he arrogantly offers his service to Cao Cao, thinking that his might is worthy enough for him to be spared. The warlord doesn't fall for the enticement and orders for Lu Bu's death. As Lu Bu is dragged away kicking and screaming, Liu Bei respectfully averts his eyes away from the sight. His first Legendary Battle lets players control him at Hulao Gate. A reenactment of Dong Zhuo's death occurs for his second Legendary Battle due to Diao Chan's influences. Lu Bu's third Legendary Battle lets him fight against Cao Cao and Liu Bei's coalition at Xiapi. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario regarding his path of treachery after Dong Zhuo's death. This particular betrayal details his mutiny against Liu Bei during the latter's absence at Xiapi. The invaders first antagonize the defenders' camps before heading north. Lu Bu and company then free an imprisoned Cao Bao to spread confusing rumors amongst the castle's guards. Once Zhang Fei is chased out of the castle, Lu Bu then faces an enraged Liu Bei and Guan Yu. Victory comes easily to the warrior, and he prides himself on his accomplishment. Of course, the feeling is short-lived when Cao Cao's army surrounds and captures the castle. When his own men turn traitor, Lu Bu loses his life. In Dynasty Warriors Next, Lu Bu makes his appearance in the second chapter where he eventually betrays his lord at Chang'an alongside Diaochan. During the fourth chapter, his theft of Xu Province leads to his defeat by Xiahou Yuan whose lord executes him. His personal chapter begins right after Dong Zhuo's death. To soothe Diaochan's sorrow, he vows to end the wars for her sake. His conquest of Puyang forces the other warlords to unite against him, though their lands end up falling to the warrior's own might. But as Lu Bu's rampage continues, his followers begin to doubt his methods. Things come to a head when Wang Yun conspires with the remaining leaders to isolate him. For her part, Diaochan turns against her lover and condemns him for perpetuating the chaos with his strength. Unwilling to abandon his warmongering nature, Lu Bu harbors no doubts in winning as he single-handedly annihilates the coalition at Luoyang. When Diaochan surrenders, he opts to leave the dancing maiden in peace if it means not hurting her with his presence. This kind act catalyzes the couple's reconciliation with one another, leading to their resumed travels across the land. As Lu Bu's campaigns prolong the turmoil of the land, they also end up attracting like-minded individuals who share his desire to end the conflict. Dynasty Warriors 8 has Lu Bu mainly reprising his role from the previous installments. His personal scenario is a fictional account of the battle at Xiapi which has him win against all odds through sheer might. In Wei's hypothetical route, Lu Bu's spirit is summoned alongside those of Zhang Jiao, Dong Zhuo, and Yuan Shao by Zuo Ci as part of his rebellion against Wei in Xuchang. Lu Bu attempts to stop Cao Pi and his allies from approaching the palace courtyard where Zuo Ci dwells, but is defeated and banished back to the afterlife. The Xtreme Legends expansion gives him an in-depth Story Mode beginning him serving Ding Yuan to slay the Ten Eunuchs. Proving his might, he later betrays Ding Yuan and chooses to serve Dong Zhuo. Together with both Zhang Liao and Diaochan, they manage to cut through the allied forces assembled at Hulao Gate and escape with the emperor. During this battle, Chen Gong is awed by Lu Bu's might and begins to favor him over his current master, Cao Cao. As he becomes sympathetic to Diaochan and slays Dong Zhuo at Chang'an, he additionally wins Zhang Liao's loyalty. Jia Xu rallies Dong Zhuo's remaining forces to overthrow Lu Bu. Lu Bu is forced to escape without Diaochan. At Changshan, Lu Bu fights for Yuan Shao against the Heishan bandits led by Zhang Yan. When the battle is over, he leaves Yuan Shao. He is now independent and decides to obtain his own base. Chen Gong defects at Puyang in order to assist Lu Bu's charge. Although they were able to defeat Xun Yu, they are forced to flee from Cao Cao's massive army and seek refuge under Liu Bei at Xiapi. Lu Bu deems his caretaker weak and repels Zhang Fei who had been guarding the place in his brothers' absence. Yuan Shu barters with Lu Bu to attack Liu Bei's rear in exchange for supplies. Unfortunately, Yuan Shu turns his back on his word, prompting Lu Bu to ally himself once again with Liu Bei. Together, they easily defeat Yuan Shu's forces at Shouchun. Rather than slaughter Yuan Shu's forces, Lu Bu uses his strength to intimidate both sides to call for a truce –by throwing his halberd and hitting it with an arrow– before returning to Xiapi. Liu Bei allies with Cao Cao and attacks Lu Bu. His initial failure at Xiaopei prompts the two cohorts to corner Lu Bu at Xiapi. During the battle, Lu Bu's strategy after the flood is break the castle walls to allow the water to seep out. Lu Bu seemingly defeats Cao Cao but is deceived into an ambush. He, Zhang Liao, and Chen Gong are captured by Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Dun. Lu Lingqi arrives to their rescue, but Lu Bu doesn't wish for his daughter to share their fate and yells for her to leave them. The captured trio are brought before Liu Bei and Cao Cao; the latter asks them if he's through struggling. Lu Bu is then asked if he would like to serve Cao Cao, but the defeated general quickly rebuffs the offer. When asked by Cao Cao if he'd like to shelter Lu Bu again, Liu Bei states the general should be executed. Lu Bu thrashes wildly against the guards holding him before being pinned by Xu Zhu's flail and killed by Cao Cao. His hypothetical route has him triumph over Cao Cao at Dingtao with the help of Yuan Shao and Liu Bei. He then begins his conquest throughout the land, defeating Cao Cao at Xu Province, Yuan Shu and Sun Ce at Wu territory, and finally Yuan Shao at Guandu. Now turning his attention to Chang'an, Lu Bu moves out to attack both Li Jue and Guo Si who had earlier chased the general out of the capital. Despite meeting resistance from his previous allies and enemies, Lu Bu slays them all and immediately meets Emperor Xian. Intimidating the man and calling him useless for allowing people like Dong Zhuo to cause strife, Lu Bu takes the throne. Upon exiting the palace, he declares to his men that the chaos has finally been conquered. Lu Bu's story in Dynasty Warriors 9 begins during his service with Ding Yuan. Having missed both the Yellow Turban Rebellion and the Ten Eunuchs' Rebellion, Lu Bu grows increasingly irritated by the lack of large-scale battles. Accepting Dong Zhuo's promise for entertaining battles and Red Hare in exchange for Ding Yuan's head, Lu Bu becomes the man's adoptive son. Though he rescues his new father from Cao Cao's assassination attempt, Dong Zhuo shouts at his son for allowing the assailants to escape, but Lu Bu angrily responds that killing fleeing opponents would provide him with no sport. Finally allowed to leave for open battle, Lu Bu crushes Yuan Shao's alliance and defeats the nobleman at his own camp. While victorious against Yuan Shao, some coalition soldiers slipped past Hulao Gate, causing Dong Zhuo to relocate the capital. Infuriated at being forced to retreat after a major victory, Lu Bu is goaded by Diaochan into rebellion, and the pair slay their lord at Chang'an. Scoffing at Wang Yun's idea for peaceful land without battles, Lu Bu leaves the capital in the hopes of joining battles between Yuan Shu and Yuan Shao. He becomes dissatisfied with both men, however, as Yuan Shu refuses to give troops for the general to use while Yuan Shao's only task was to fight a small group of bandits before insisting in waiting for a prolonged amount of time before an actual decisive battle. Though he initially wishes to join Cao Cao next, one of the warlord's strategists, Chen Gong, proposes that Lu Bu steals the Yan province while its lord is away instead. Taking Puyang with ease, Lu Bu sweeps through and defeats Cao Cao at Dingtao, but the warlord had prepared troops in the rear to retake his cities while Lu Bu was preoccupied at Dingtao. Forced to wander again, Lu Bu steals Liu Bei's land at Xu Province, but is again denied immediate battle as his army still needs to recover before another battle with Cao Cao. Only under the persuasion of his daughter and retainers, Lu Bu then begrudgingly acts as a mediator between Liu Bei and Yuan Shu in order for at least one of them to forge a strong alliance. Despite his victory, Liu Bei turns on Lu Bu and advances on Xu Province with Cao Cao's men. Faced with repeated defeats, Lu Bu's men are pushed back until they finally reach Xiapi Castle, which is then flooded by the Cao Cao's men. Backed into a corner and faced with countless soldiers and generals, Lu Bu gleefully enters the battlefield for the first time. Finally receiving the perfect stage to showcase his might to the world, Lu Bu charges in straight to face the insurmountable odds. [1] Gameplay coming soon... Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Theme song coming soon... Category:Dimension Brawl Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:DLC (DB) Category:Villain Category:Dynasty Warriors Category:Tecmo Koei